


volleyball prodigies become pining uncontrollable teenagers

by bokesalad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Swearing, What Have I Done, it's a half chatfic half irl kind of thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokesalad/pseuds/bokesalad
Summary: komori :KAGEYAMAkomori :THIS IS A CRY FOR HELPkomori:KIYOOMI IS HOMICIDALkomori :HE WILL NOT PUT THE SALONPAS SPRAY DOWNhoshiumi:WHY ARE YOU WEAKLINGS NOT SLEEPING????hoshiumi :WHO IS SCREAMING IT IS INTERRUPTING MY SLEEP >:(kageyama :didn't you say sleep is for the weakhoshiumi :SHUT THE FRICK UP!!!!!komori :peace was never an option.or, the all-japan youth camp groupchat with quite literally no chill.updates are inconsistent bcs school is not cool :(
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	volleyball prodigies become pining uncontrollable teenagers

**Author's Note:**

> OR, my redemption arc for orphaning the setters chatfic !! 
> 
> (i am so unorganised. i seek help.)

10:29PM 

**hoshiumi** added **kageyama, miya, sakusa** and **komori.**

 **hoshiumi** named the groupchat **DA BOOOYYZZZ.**

 **hoshiumi :** HELLO!!!!!

 **sakusa :** You're so loud I can hear you through the phone. 

**sakusa :** What even is this for?

 **komori :** HELLO !!

 **sakusa :** Why

 **komori :** i feel like screaming kiyoomi dont mind me !!

 **komori :** WOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **sakusa :** Why

 **miya :** HELLO KOURAI KUN!! is this a groupchat for volleyball stuff?

 **hoshiumi :** YES BUT I DO NOT WANT TO ONLY TALK ABOUT VOLLEYBALL. WE CAN TALK ABOUT OTHER THINGS TOO

 **miya :** other things like?

 **hoshiumi :** BOOBIES

 **miya :** ...

 **miya :** didn't know you like those things, kourai-kun :)

 **komori** **:** why?? did you still smile??

 **miya** **:** I DONT KNOW HOW TO RESPOND TO ALL CAPS "BOOBIES". FORTUNATELY NO ONE HAS EVER TEXTED ME THAT, MOTOYA KUN

 **kageyama :** hello

 **hoshiumi** **:** BOOBIES ARE CUTE

 **sakusa :** They are indeed.

 **miya** **:** huh 

**kageyama :** what kind of boobies?

 **miya :** HUH

 **komori** **:** WHAT??

 **komori** **:** WDYM BY "WHAT KIND OF BOOBIES" KAGEYAMA

 **kageyama :** boobies are what some people call women's chest but it's also a name of a bird

 **kageyama :** isnt it hoshiumi san????

 **hoshiumi** **:** YEA!!!!

 **miya** **:** what

 **komori** **:** what

 **sakusa** **:** I hate this.

 **sakusa** sent a photo.

**hoshiumi** **:** AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH LOOK AT THEM

 **sakusa** **:** Boobies.

 **komori** **:** KI

 **komori :** KIYOOMI 

**miya :** WE GOT OMI KUN TO SAY BOOBIES???

 **sakusa** **:** ?

 **sakusa :** I didn't say it, I typed it.

 **sakusa :** And you know I meant the bird kind of boobies.

 **miya :** I CAN STILL TAKE IT OUT OF CONTEXT OMI KUN >:))

 **hoshiumi :** BOOBIES.......

 **komori :** i cant do this 

**komori :** "BOOBIES....."

 **komori :** i know its bird but 🙂

 **miya :** MOTOYA KUN 😭😭

 **kageyama :** you guys are quite loud

 **sakusa :** Agreed

 **kageyama :** this is odd... this bunch reminds me of oikawa san and i do not like it

 **kageyama :** excluding sakusa san of course

 **sakusa :** Thank you. 

**hoshiumi :** WHO IS OIKAWA????

 **hoshiumi :** IS HE BETTER THAN ME???

 **kageyama :** he is a great setter

 **kageyama :** irritatingly

 **miya :** damn tobio kun u're so dry 💀

 **komori :** can you add this oikawa guy? :)

 **kageyama :** hm..........

 **miya :** you're thinking so LOUD

 **kageyama** **:** ok

 **kageyama** **:** sorry

 **miya :** DRY ASS 

**sakusa :** Can you shut up?

 **miya :** HAHA MAKE ME

 **sakusa** **:** I would if I wanted to.

 **komori :** ;)

 **kageyama :** it would be like having two oikawa sans in a room...

 **miya :** wait

 **miya** **:** wait what does that mean

 **kageyama** added **oikawa.**

 **oikawa :** yahoo tobio chan !! what's this?

 **miya :** >:0 TOBIO CHAN ?? YOU MUST BE A PLAYBOY OIKAWA GUY.

 **oikawa :** what the fuck

 **oikawa :** THE NAME IS OIKAWA TOORU, AND I'M NOT A PLAYBOY??

 **miya :** tobio kun is this true?

 **kageyama :** he looks like it

 **oikawa :** TOBIO CHAN WHO IS THIS WHAT IS THIS GROUP

 **sakusa :** You are too loud.

 **sakusa :** You guys*

 **oikawa :** ...

 **oikawa** **:** you remind me of someone and i hate it so im leaving !! bye tobio chan !!

 **miya** **:** bye playboy kun !!

 **oikawa :** didnt say shit to you BITCH

 **oikawa** left the groupchat.

 **hoshiumi :** YOU ARE RIGHT KAGEYAMA. THEY ARE SO SIMILAR

 **komori** **:** ^^

 **miya** **:** I DONT THINK SO

 **kageyama** **:** oikawa san would say that. can we talk about volleyball

 **sakusa** **:** Yes. 

**miya** **:** you guys are so boring smh LETS KEEP TALKING ABOUT BOOBIES KOURAI KUN

 **hoshiumi** **:** OK

 **hoshiumi :** THEY HAVE FUR

 **komori** **:** feathers*

 **hoshiumi :** FEATHERS

 **hoshiumi :** AND THEY ARE VERY CUTE

 **kageyama** **:** oh we are talking about boobies

 **kageyama :** but i like seagulls more

 **kageyama :** their fur are very white

 **komori :** feathers*

 **kageyama :** feathers

 **miya :** tobio kun does this mean you like kourai kun bcs he looks like a seagull??? :0

 **kageyama :** uh

 **kageyama :** i like the sun more

 **sakusa :** I am so utterly confused

 **komori :** is that bcs you like hinata kun bcs he's your sun??

 **kageyama :** :/ 

**kageyama :** i like balls more 

**miya :** what balls?? hmm???

 **miya :** cant figure out whatcha love hm??? HMM???

 **kageyama** **:** ,,,,,??????

 **hoshiumi :** I WOULD NOT LIKE IT IF KAGEYAMA LIKES ME ROMANTICSLFKSKLLY. BUT IF HE ACKNOWLEDGES ME THEN I WOULD BE VERY HAPPY

 **hoshiumi :** ROMANTIC FEELINGS CAN SUCK SAND!!!!!!

 **sakusa :** Why sand??

 **sakusa :** ???

 **komori :** sakusa "I am so utterly confused" kiyoomi : the never ending saga

 **sakusa :** I'm going to sleep. You too, Motoya.

 **komori :** okay then bye !! :)

 **miya :** BYE OMI KUN AND MOTOYA KUN !!

 **hoshiumi :** THEY ARE GONE

 **hoshiumi :** LETS CONTINUE TALKING ABOUT BOOBIES BCS SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK

 **kageyama :** i am not weak

 **kageyama :** but i will sleep

 **kageyama :** goodnight

 **hoshiumi :** YOU ARE SO WEAK!!!!

11:29PM 

**miya :** HEY LITTLE FUCKS

 **miya :** WHICH ONE OF YOU THREW MY FUCKIN TOOTHBRUSH IN THE GODDAMN TOILET BOWL?

 **miya** **:** ITS NOT TOBIO CHAN SO IT MUST BE ONE OF YOU LITTLE SHITS

 **sakusa :** I'm taller than you

 **sakusa :** Lol

 **miya :** JMDJFJXJjbfjdnejxNSBDBHX

 **miya :** WHO DID IT

 **sakusa :** Me.

 **sakusa :** LOL

 **miya** **:** ???????????

 **miya** **:** WHAT?????? WHY??????

 **sakusa :** Made you shut up didn't it

 **miya** **:** NO IT DIDNT IN FACT I AM TYPING WITH ANGER

 **sakusa :** Idc. I'm muting my phone now please sleep

 **miya :** YOU FORGOT THAT IM IN THE ROOM BESIDE YOU DICK

11:34PM 

**kageyama :** atsumu san

 **kageyama :** where did you go??

 **kageyama** **:** oh

 **kageyama :** he left his phone

 **komori :** KAGEYAMA

 **komori :** THIS IS A CRY FOR HELP

 **komori** **:** KIYOOMI IS HOMICIDAL

 **komori :** HE WILL NOT PUT THE SALONPAS SPRAY DOWN

 **hoshiumi** **:** WHY ARE YOU WEAKLINGS NOT SLEEPING????

 **hoshiumi :** WHO IS SCREAMING IT IS INTERRUPTING MY SLEEP >:(

 **kageyama :** didn't you say sleep is for the weak

 **hoshiumi :** SHUT THE FRICK UP!!!!!

 **komori :** peace was never an option.

 **kageyama :** komori san

 **kageyama :** why are you yelling 

**hoshiumi :** HE CANT REPLY TO YOU IDIOT

 **hoshiumi :** LETS MARCH TO THE CRIME SCENE!!!!!!1!1!1!

 **kageyama** **:** i pass

 **hoshiumi :** YOU ARE A PUSSSY

 **hoshiumi** **:** I AM THE BRAVE LITTLE GIANT

 **kageyama :** why do you have to yell too hoshiumi san

 **kageyama :** oh

 **kageyama :** you cant reply

 **kageyama :** why is an old man yelCOACH

* * *

Alas, the chaos starts.

**Author's Note:**

> hi you might remember me for writing that setters chatfic ?? i discontinued it bcs i didn't have anymore ideas but for this one i have a boatload of ideas pls bare with me 
> 
> ( @ svqawaray - instagram )  
> ( @ bokesalad - twitter )  
> ( @ bokesalad - tumblr )


End file.
